Estel’s First Sword Lesson
by tree1
Summary: in which he doesn’t actually learn anything but has a good time falling over and running around......


Estel's First Sword Lesson (in which he doesn't actually learn anything)  
  
By Tree  
  
A/N: i called Aragorn Estel in this coz he's in Rivendell and he's little. plus i think it sounds cute! :o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to be a Warrior! I'm going to be a Warrior!" Eight year old Estel ran through the corridors of Imladris, shouting as loud as he could. "I'm going to learn to fight!"  
  
Elves poked their heads out of doors or stopped in the corridor to learn who had been making all the noise. Many grinned or said things like "Whoa! Slow down young man!" or "Easy now Estel!". Others laughed at the sight of the boy, who was practically hopping from excitement. Estel ignored them and continued to run down the corridor.  
  
He ran through the great oak doors, down the steps, out into the courtyard and straight into something that was rather solid and made a sound quite like "Ow". Looking up, Estel realised it was actually a someone. This someone had a frown on his brow a look in his eyes that seemed to say "so this is who has been making all the noise". It was his father, foster father, the Lord Elrond.  
  
"Well then, young man. What have you got to say for yourself?" his tone was strict but a glint of laughter sparkled in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to shout at a boy who smiled up at him with such admiration. Especially not this one who had been bouncing around for the last minute.  
  
"Go on, be gone with you." Elrond smiled, "Elladan and Elrohir are in the clearing waiting for you."  
  
Estel arrived in the clearing just in time to see Elladan push Elrohir from behind. Elrohir stumbled forward and fell over a tree root that stuck out of the ground. Elladan just stood and laughed, while his twin brother sat on the ground in a mood.  
  
"Who knew Elves could fall over." Grinned Estel mischievously, receiving a scowl from Elrohir.  
  
Estel made to walk over to Elladan, ready to begin his lesson, only to fall flat on his face. Turning around, he saw Elrohir grinning evilly.   
  
It soon turned into a furious play fight. Elladan just stood and watched his brothers rolling around in the dirt with an amused look on his face. That was until he sensed someone creep up behind him. But he realised to late and felt himself fall forward, trip over the same tree root Elrohir had fallen over and land flat on his face.  
  
His attacker laughed loudly, causing Estel and Elrohir to stop their fight and look up. When they saw who it was they grinned and glanced quickly at Elladan who was slowly getting to his feet. With a slight nod from Elladan, the three of them charged towards Elladan's attacker and pulled him to the ground.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Legolas Greenleaf." Elladan grinned. "Looks like we've bagged ourselves a Prince of Mirkwood, boys!"  
  
"Hmmmm… now what shall we do with him?" Elrohir laughed. "Maybe…"  
  
"Lets throw him in the Lake!" Estel shouted, much to the disgust of Legolas.  
  
The three of them picked up the Prince and carried him off towards the lake. Legolas screamed loudly and called them all many names that Estel hadn't thought the Elf would know.  
  
"Who knew an Elf like Legolas would know words like that!" said Estel, amazed.  
  
"Legolas, shut up! We don't want you poisoning the boy's mind with your Mirkwood swearing."  
  
At that moment, Estel tripped over a tree root and swore loudly.   
  
"Too late." Legolas grinned.  
  
When they reached the lake, Estel stood out of the way while the twins threw their friend head first into the water. As Legolas flew through the air he let out a high pitched shriek and a huge splash erupted as he hit the water, covering everyone.  
  
They were just turning to leave when a shout from behind them made them turn around.   
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Estel!" It was Legolas, "I'm going to kill you!"   
  
Water dripped from his clothes and face, as he pulled bits of pond weed out of his usually perfect hair. The look on his face was a mix of anger, amusement and total annoyance at being thrown into a lake head first by his so called friends.   
  
Elladan took one look and ran laughing from the lake and Elrohir followed, unable to keep the laughter from escaping. Estel was left to face the mad Elf. As Legolas came towards him, he took one last look, turned and quickly followed the twins through the forest.  
  
Legolas chased them for ages and soon Estel, being the only mortal (though he liked to think he was Elven), was out of breath and tired. So he took to hiding behind trees and bushes as the Prince of Mirkwood chased his brothers around the forest.   
  
He lay on his stomach behind a large bush. He was trying to stay out of sight of Legolas and watch him chase the twins at the same time. He couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself despite the stitch in his side.  
  
Eventually the chase came to an end with Legolas' spectacular capture of Elladan as he emerged slightly from a tree. Estel and Elrohir joined them and they sat down on the grass watching Legolas pick the pond weed from his hair.   
  
And so Estel ended his first lesson without even picking up a sword.   
  
The End…perhaps…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did ya think?? i might carry it on if i have time and if i can be bothered but i dunno! 


End file.
